Saudade
by 125berribe
Summary: A hunter looking for her missing childhood sweet-heart joins Pokkle's crew in exploring N.G.L. Of course, Pokkle and his friends were never fated for a happy ending. Suddenly they are thrust into a situation where there is no escape, and she finds herself lost in a game of survival. No-pairings
1. Prologue: The Summit

The Summit:

Two figures lay on the rocky summit of Whale Island's highest peak. The morning sun had started to make its ascent west towards noon.

In the hot humid sun, the girl had never imagined a more stunning sight. She and her companion, Gon, were perched on a narrow porous boulder high above the lush and condense greenery of the forests and she could see and hear exotic colored birds, could smell pungent flowers on fruiting jungle trees. The cerulean sea was visible in all direction but barely peeking over a cinder-cone volcano to the right and in her left-field view the blue slivering above hills spotted with pale grassy farmland.

Gon's home was gorgeous. She almost couldn't believe it was real.

Gon turned over on his side to face her, "Ne— Amana-san, I never asked, how old were you when you became a hunter?" Gon chirped.

Amana smiled, carding her hand through her sweaty scalp, and replied, "Uhm… I took the exam twice, I nearly died the first time when I was 15, but finally passed when I was 17. I can't believe you made it when you just 12, and for your first time out of there peaceful paradise too."

He giggled, "I had a lot of help from my friends. You've met Killua but I wouldn't have done it without Kurapika and Leorio too." He grinned with a longing glint in his eyes.

"Ah—so you miss them a lot I see, you guys must be close." She observed carefully.

Gon nodded earnestly, "Uh huh. Those three were my first friends! But Kurapika and Leorio are so busy these days and Killua has to protecting Alluka-chan. When I get stronger, do you want to come with me to meet them?" He made a sweeping gesture towards a speck on the horizon, the mainland.

He was pouting, a cute expression that took her back to memories of an old friend from her distant childhood. _I miss_ _Shal, haven't seen him in ages... _Dismissing the thought, she nimbly grabbed Gon's cheeks and tugged, pinching him.

"O-Ouch!" He complained, "Why?"

Amana nodded before looking away, glancing towards the surreal blue of the ocean and watching the white wind caps, looking for words. "Don't pout Gon-kun, you'll get stronger again and we'll unlock your Nen again soon so we can go see your friends." She said.

He shook his head, "It's been over 2 months. I don't think it's going to come back for a while, if at all."

Imitating Gon's cheer, she denied his worries, "Don't think like that. You've got to be in the right mindset okay? But you know…" She paused and then softly added, "You always have me. You've been trying to train and meditate to find your Ren all along, it'll work, I promise there's a way."

She read the confusion all over his face, man, he was an open book if she ever saw one, "Really? How?" He questioned. The kid looked like a puppy, honestly, maybe a lab.

"You've got to have faith bud, in yourself and your friends. I'm not going to tell you how 'cause you might not need my help. Why don't we just focus on training and meditating, for now, if we need it we'll figure something out."

"Osu! Thanks!" Gon eyes hardened, unfazed with the ebbing post-meridian sun reflecting in his eyes, and stared up at his older friend with resolve. Then with a newfound clarity that frankly surprised her a bit, he asked, "What are you going to do after this?"

The question was pretty unexpected from the boy, he always so blithe and preoccupied in his wants and future. But the answer was an easy one for her, after all, she had become a Hunter and been forced into circumstances where she had met Gon for this reason. Should she answer truthfully? Would the kid care? _Yes, he would, that boy loves you. _A little tiny voice, her subconscious told her.

It was true. She could sense that Gon had taken her in as an older sister or a mentor in his mind, something so pure and unwavering, a dangerous idea. She theorized the kid hadn't really changed in the three years since he'd taken his first step off of this very island. She knew he was using her to fill in a role, a small but significant gap missing in his heart.

_You're messing with fire. _She knew that. But she genuinely liked the kid, it would be hard not too, they were so similar after all. Images of the almost gaunt long white haired corpse, animated by the monster flashed into her vision, bringing a hint of pain to her which went unnoticed by the boy. But looking at the kid, reaching into his —the synesthesia hit...warm fruity woody orange—aura— honest, admiring, still, content. She could tell she meant something to him, she wasn't replacing his old friend, or at least not completely.

She would tell him. She felt she could trust the kid, and she trusted her instincts, more now than ever after what she'd just gone through months before.

"Gon? Why don't we take a break from training for the afternoon, I want to tell you a story, it'll answer your question."

He blinked innocently, trusting, accepting. "Ah ok. I'm listening."

"You care about Killua a lot right?"

He nodded.

"I had someone I really cared about too. His name was Mark. You see, I grew up really… poor in Meteor City—"

"Like the Spiders?" Gon interjected.

"Yes, like them. But, anyways, Meteor City was—sometimes a very lonely place when I was growing up. Then when I met Mark, when I was 10 and he was 9, everything changed. We were partners, keeping each other safe, and our friendship quickly became something I treasured. He's been missing for years but I have faith and… tentative proof… that he's still alive. I've been searching for him for the past coming on five years now." She explained quietly.

* * *

Gon watched Amana talk about this guy, Mark. He was special to her like his friendship with Killua. He felt something twinge in his chest. He missed traveling with his friend, he wouldn't know how it would feel if something took Killua away from him unknowingly… he'd probably lose control again—like how Gon had when he'd seen connect Neferpitou to _his _corpse.

He could relate to her story, and while she told her tale, Gon saw Amana for who she was.

She was beautiful.

He couldn't place how'd she looked when they first met but even after everything, she was glowing in the sun, at peace. In these weeks back home, their skin had bronzed into the islander tone. Grandma said they looked like siblings almost, if not for her striking _inhuman_ hair most alike to the shallow water in the lagoons, shiny with oil and corded in tight plaits.

Amana wasn't like Killua. She was not cheeky, cool like his best-friend. Instead, she was warm like Aunt Mito, caring and embracing.

She lit up in his hugs, and when he was cheerful, she followed. He'd never met someone so friendly and accepting. Gon had even once mistakenly— absently— marked her as genial, civilian, someone he could trust easily.

He wasn't entirely wrong. Amana was girly and energetic and didn't have the refined aura like Wing-sensei or the harsh electrically of Killua. No, Amana was warm with something boiling underneath. When she was focused, he could feel the volcano bubbling.

Before, he couldn't place what her motives were. Why did she choose to come with him and protect him? He discovered that answer weeks ago. Why did she choose him?

Then she had told him, simply: because she could and because she felt like she must.

She shook him as Kite did years ago. And it was the same feeling, but different in a way.

Kite had expanded his world and his debunked Mito's protective evasions about Ging, Kite taught him about purpose.

Amana burned. Burned like a fire through everything, his misleading buoyancy and the fact that he didn't know how to act in these new and uncomfortable settings. Friendship, diplomacy, making people at ease, these were things he never had to do on Whale Island where everything was innate and clear.

She knew how things affected him and was fine with it. He felt like she understood him, which made him feel small, weaker than he'd grown to be, the confidence when he'd challenge Knuckle, killed Neferpitou gone.

But above all, Amana offered what Gon _needed _without asking for anything. Gon knew Killua needed him in a way, in a way he didn't know how to give. But she wanted to help him, and this time Gon would help in return. Because that what he'd learn was important. Like Killua went with him to help him, Gon wanted to stay with Amana and be with her.

It'd be fun and exciting and, for the first time that he could think of, he was anticipating the future and looking forward to seeing the happiness in another's eyes.

Where she watched the novelty of the alluring blue sea, he looked in the guidance of the ever-familiar sun for his new idea, "Nee—Amana? When I get my Nen back and before I meet my other friends again, can I travel to find your friend with you? I want to meet this person you love so much you've sacrificed so much for!"

And then he watched the radiant smile, listened, and for a change, he willingly gave control to float in the loving salty wind above his beautiful home on the eve of their new adventure.

END - can't write anymore without giving everything away :p


	2. Chapter 1: The Border - Innige to NGL

"Those with a propensity to survive have a propensity to survive" - From Wikipedia

Chapter 1: The Border

Amana met Pokkle around two years ago when he was struggling to master Ren. He'd wanted to be a Fantastic Beast Hunter and she had always liked the idea of specialling in being a Treasure Hunter so naturally, they connected and traded information. Pokkle seemed like a cool easy-going guy who was great at what he did. He had that natural charisma and she really enjoyed hearing about his plans about his Hatsu, simply because talking about Nen was always fun. She remembered liking the guy, and had his information saved.

A month ago, Pokkle had called her about a mission he'd want to lead to explore the mostly undomuneted nature in the Neo-Green Life Autonomous Region (N.G.L.). She'd heard about it a long time ago, it was famous for its neo-luddite culture, essentially being against modern technology, and having the most extreme isolationist policy in the world.

All in all, N.G.L. seemed like they were trying to uphold this notion of a utopian agrarian society. Sheesh. But in all seriousness, this was a great excuse to visit N.G.L. Based on some files she'd gotten ahold of months ago, she knew there was good reason for her to go so she'd replied to Pokkle saying she was happy to go on the exploratory mission with him.

Now, a month later, she had flown from York New City to the capital of the Republic of Rokario, Innige. At the hotel, she'd met her small group of expiratory companions for the first time. Along with Pokkle, and another Fantastic Beasts Hunter named Balda, and two Amatuer Hunters Ponzu and Pekuba.

The story went that Ponzu and Pokkle had become friends after their first Hunter Exam. Amana thought they were cute together but neither had realized their feelings at that point. Amana decided she would help give them a little push during their journey.

That night at the hotel, the group, excluding Balda who was calling home to his young children, bathed in the roof's hot-tub overlooking Innige City. The night landscape was an interesting mix of when metropolitan meets old mud and stone architecture. Amana thought the new skyscrapers were enveloping the former city like jaws around prey. She wasn't sure if that imagery was purposeful on some city planner's part.

"So the plan's that we're going to trek into N.G.L. tomorrow morning, right?" Amana asked.

Pokkle nodded, "We're leaving at 3 in the morning." He confirmed.

Pekuda winced, "Oh sweet Jueus' ma'. That's early." He upspoke on the 'lay' sound of 'early.' with a rich accent that could only be placed to Begrose, stereotypical of Oriolevper.

"Sorry, it's rough but it was the only time they had." Pokkle provided sheepishly.

"What?" Amana mocked outraged, giggling at the awful hour.

Then it hit her, "Oh- so I was actually wondering, could we talk about our Hatsu's? N.G.L is just like this huge unknown so I thought maybe we'd better better off knowing how our team works."

Hearing this, Pokkle lit up. "Yeah. It'd be sweet to know going in what our team's abilities are. Hey, Balda's probably done talking to his family so I'll call him."

Amana ordered a few drinks on her, some citrusy fizzy things for her and a tropical cocktail and then two for Pekuda as they both looked legal, albeit Amana looked young enough to be in the grey for some.

When Pokkle flagged the server who was making rounds at the pool bar down, the young man did a double take at Pokkles self-assured confidence. Amana barely held in a laugh, poor kid, she though, he'd worked so hard for that Hunter's license only to be turned down his potentially last drink for months to come. It was funny to her, because Hunters were so rare so the server probably thought he was bullshitting him.

"He's with us." A deep rumble came from the approaching last member of their little squad. Balda, the buff man flashed the small Hunter placard at the young man.

"Ah. Sorry about that." The server apologized.

In the end Pokkle drank himself silly and Pekuda got tipsy after the 6th martini; that monster destroyed her wallet shamelessly.

Balda and Amana were unaffected compared to the two boy's of the group, unlike Amana's empty wallet.

Balda turned was a cool older guy and father of six children, built like a rock and alcohol affected him like one too, which is not at all. Similarly Amana drank as a kid growing up in Meteor City, under essentially no rules, which led to a decent tolerance.

Ponzu was the absemstemous one because of achohol's chemical effect on her hive. Amana and her talked a lot that night. She was a fellow Manipulator and had recently connected her Hatsu to her bee's, like controlling living vectors.

"So— why don't we talk about some of our useful Nen abilities so we know so little about each other. I'll start!" Amana smiled, alcohol seemed only to stimulate her, doubling her energy that night.

Once she had the four's attention she started, "Okay, lots of people have told me I don't seem like one, but I'm a Manipulator like Ponzu." She smiled and looked to the other girl, "But I specialize in the brain, specifically emotions, which isn't as powerful in a fight but I can hold my own."

"Damn right." Pokkle remarked.

"Anyways, if we need to talk our way out of things… I'm good at making things untraceable."

"Yep. She's a super spy, femme fatale— don't fall into her trap..." Pokkle slurred nonsensically, seemingly to a song inspired by Amana before Ponzu pinched him, shutting him up.

Balda looked at the Pokkle like a father would—ambiguously—fondly glance at a misbehaving brat. Amana thought it made more sense that he had six brats of his own to back the story behind the telling glance. "Well." He grumbled lowly, it seemed that a low bass was his highest pitch, "As Pokkle is already associated with all our Nen abilities to some degree, I assume, I believe it's fine to let him be."

"Thank you." Pokkle babbled before crawling awkwardly but entirely shamelessly out of the tub to grab more glasses.

Ponzu and Pekuda exchanged glances. "Ay we sure 'ez gonna be sound?" Pekuda asked.

Balda nodded, "I know the kid, he'll be fine. Young things like y'all can drink a hell of a lot."

After that, Balda talked about his Hatsu. He was a conjurer and could materialize information about unknown animals and plants that he came into contact with onto a special pamphlet.

The ability was highly specialized and useful to his profession as a Beast Hunter, which contrary to its name, meant his job protecting endangered species their habitats. Amana thought it was the least weaponizable Hatsu she'd heard about in a while.

Then it was Ponzu's turn, the girl tugged her hair, fidgeting when she noticed everyone's attention was on her. "I mostly work with poisons. My bees are armed with different types of poisons that are adaptable to our surroundings. I'm most comfortable with using these to subdue animals so we can study or help them." She explained before silently keeping an eye on Pokkle, who was trying to wrangle one last martini from the closing bar.

After that, Pekuda finally told us about himself, "'S my turn now? Sound. I'm a simple guy, an Enhancer." Pokkle heard this and fell into a bout of sniggering which Pekuda pointedly ignored from his friend, "Am a close range fighter but inna real battle I'd pick guns over me trusty knives every time. So based ed wa' I've heard, Pokkle and ay ay de fightis, yer our trapper an' resident animal specialist," Pekuda made eye contact with Ponzu, "And Balda 'ere is our guide, and, you bird-" He stared at her and Amana laughed his gaze off, flirtatiously flippant, "Yer are government ass kisser, our 'HR' 'an all tha' if you will. I feel almost bad for yuh, ay think yer job is de hardest, babe."

He gave Amana this soulful look with his hooded eyes, maybe he'd get one of the bargirls with the glance, but Amana was an empath and the man's, Pekuda's reserved but immodest flair solely drew her amusement.

She made a sound of agreement, "Yeah, even as a Hunter, people-pleasing seems to be what I do." Amana pouted playfully and Pekuda looked into it too much and shot her a smirk.

"Well at least you do field-work, bird, and not some middle management fe the Hunter Association like our friend Balda."

Balda shot Pekuda a bemused look, "That was only for a year, boy."

"Boy!? 'M in my twenties!"

Balda raised a bushy eyebrow, "Y'all are still young. My eldest is older than you."

The bantering continued on into the night. Pokkle passed out and Ponzu unsurprisingly made her leave taking responsibility over their mutual friend. Balda shared some very proud photos of his kids, including adorable videos of his toddler on WeSnap.

Balda was cool for a surly middle aged dad. On top of that he seemed very stable and reliable compared to Pekuda's nature to enliven situations.

Amana went to sleep that night in her shared room with Ponzu exhausted from the flight still but found herself at the end of the night in good spirits.

She thought to herself, even if this trip to N.G.L was a loose end on a goose chase, maybe, it'd be good this time to enjoy her travels for a change. Catching up with Pokkle and his friends was fun. She thought Pekuda was funny, too flirtatious maybe but she could see why Pokkle liked him, they had the same energy. Ponzu was clever and Amana already could see that they'd learn from each other on their trip. She was looking forward to N.G.L.

* * *

That morning the trekked from their inn in Innige to the security check-point on the border. It was a quick seven mile walk that went by quick. She was fuelled with coffee and a sip of Pokkle's Yerba Mate tea, a drink from his country, from his stout wooden tea jug.

For the group, the hike was a cakewalk. Pokkle, their leader, was hung-over and subdued but still eager to discuss about native flora and fauna and the diverse cultural traditions of the different countries in the Mitene Union. His drink, Mate, was quite bitter, which Pokkle explained was because of the tannin found in the tea leaves.

Although the walk was physically simple, Amana found that she was getting out of shape. The past year, she was working a lot of missions dealing with foreign relations for the Hunter organization. Those jobs allowed her to travel and have the funds for her most important goal but the jobs were very cushy and sedentary. She could count on both hands the times she used her Hatsu outside of training it. You'd think politicians had a lot of dangerous enemies, they did, but they also had teams of bodyguards.

She knew she was prepared for anything in this new country but still it was a bad sign that she wasn't performing at her peak. For a Hunter, a little difference in reflex times could lead to death.

At the check-point, they signed a few legal documents, and were thoroughly scanned by personally trained to apprehend smugglers. Amana found it ironic that everyone worked so hard to prevent anything coming into the country when she had evidence they were one of the top suppliers of narcos, specifically the drug, D2.

For some context, Amana had learned about N.G.L and it's dark underbelly while at a dinner party around two years ago. Some time recently though, N.G.L had become more relevant to her when she'd come across information that their leader, King Gyro's drug empire's associates were involved with the kidnapping of her best friend Mark years ago.

Why did they kidnap him, a penniless orphan? She had no clue, even now, she always supposed it was one of his parent's debts.

She kept this motivation from her group and, essentially, any person she'd befriended since she had left her home of Meteor City to get her Hunter License. Amana had always wanted to solve everything herself, and it had always worked so far. She knew she couldn't trust anyone besides her family in Meteor City.

An unknown mafia group had stolen Mark away from her, from Meteor City. And for the past six years, it had been her responsibility to take him back.

"_We'll accept anything you leave here, but don't ever take anything away from us." _Her older sister had first taught her that lesson. One of the only lessons from her only living guardian. But over time, Amana had come to realize, it was the most important lesson.

She'd always blame her sister for leaving her with their mom, the mother who was as cold and unmovable as stone, and the lady who hurt like an infected oozing cut creatring perpetual nightmares for the younger girl. _Hot pokers, ash trays, smoke suffocating her. _But that was her sister's lesson. Amana grew to learn how to escape those nightmares, cope with living, make _friends_.

Meteor City would take everything in, even monsters like their mother, which made a defenseless girl like Amana's life hard, hard enough to kill a weaker girl. But in the end, it toughened up a person to be strong enough to protect the things, the people they kept close. When Mark was stolen from her, she was too weak to fight back, but now it was different.

She knew King Gyro was connected to Meteor City as many shady people (politicians) were. Amana wasn't sure if there would be a lead in N.G.L. but if their was, she knew she would risk everything for it. Just as this country hosted a dangerous backside, Amana had something unstable festering in her too, a trait that made her too similar to her mother, as much as she wanted to deny it.

Although she loved the possibilities nen opened and the rush of fighting, nen was a dual-edged sword.

Amana was afraid of her nen because it was as old and twisted as a rotting tree. As she had explained the night before, it was related it emotions. Normally, it was powerful in increasing her empathy skills and likeability, and like a vampire, she could influence people, and plant ideas tied to emotions in their brain. That aspect wasn't uncommon though as many manipulators could do similar things.

But as it was old, it was also deeper and more powerfully than she could estimate. She knew her nen was self-preserving to a scary extent. She'd seen her mother dead but the body, it wouldn't decay, which showed her, the Nen wouldn't die. It was like a parasite, she could channel it, but she had to feed it.

_It was cold, dark, and animalistic; inhuman. _

When those monsters came for Mark and left her for dead, cooling, bathed in her own blood and shit on the streets, _nen_ kept her alive. Just as a cockroach would, she had crawled her way to grasp on the goal, the strongest bond, the thing that kept her alive.

So maybe, N.G.L. wouldn't have useful information for her quest, but all she was doing now was grasping at strings, long strings that led to so many places, many had answers, but only one would bring her to Mark. Amana thought this would be a dead end but maybe, maybe it would lead to somewhere. Nevertheless, this journey would be unforgettable. She genuinely liked Pokkle and had made her peace with this mission going nowhere on her end. To see Pokkle on the path of becoming a truly influential scientist and Beast Hunter, that was something she cared about too.

"As a reminder cell phones, computers, or any technology, synthetic clothing, metals, plastics, and weapons are prohibited past this point. Please dispose of these items or purchase a secure locker to keep anything of importance." A young security personnel spoke.

As of now, we had all prepared for this, wearing only cotton with natural plant dyes. Amana wore a bright indigo-dyed cotton dress. It was light, though not very durable for combat and was too visible in combat. She liked it though.

The only thing she had that wouldn't come with her was her phone. Before she locked it away for safekeeping in their group's locker, she clicked it on, and hovered her fingers over the Message icon for a second before pressing it.

_ (I heard about some things going down in York New. Heard the news from a source.) _Amana

_ ( Was that that one of your friend's work? ) Amana_

_ ( Anyways, stay safe. ) Amana_

_(dated: one year ago)_

_User Shalnark has read this message. _

_Shalnark ( Paku and Uvo died. Come to Meteor City ) _

_Shalnark ( There's stuff Paku would want you to have ) _

_ ( Be there Monday ) Amana_

_(dated: 1 year ago)_

_( Hi Shal __**:)**_ _) Amana_

_( Won't be in M. City for a while. With a friend of mine in ngl. There's been some odd animal sightings on the border and in e. gorteau.) Amana_

_ ( No cellphones allowed so this is my last time I can send messages. Just so you know, if anything comes up at home, I'll be here __**:O**_ _) Amana_

_(dated: just now)_

_User Shalnark has read this message. _

_User Shalnark is typing…_

Balda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Amana, we have to go now. Our guides here."

Amana smiled at him, "I'll be done in a sec." She said, quickly shutting down her phone before her phone received a reply. She quickly set the combo for their locker and walked with Balda through the x-ray scanners to where their small group was waiting.

Their guides received her and Balda warmly. The guides were a pair of an older woman and young man named Anchaly and Chann. Anchaly had frizzy short hair and wrinkled from too much sun but had kind chocolate eyes. Chann looked to be around Amana's age and wasn't unattractive by any means. His dark features and gaze pulled her in.

Chann smiled at her and invited her to sit with him on his horse, a tall brown stallion that looked like it could go into battle unperturbed. The man was easily dwarfed by the horse but fluidly hopped off the saddles and helped her up in gently as he reminded her to put her foot in the stirrups and swing her other leg over, "Don't worry about Poppy, just plop down on the saddle." He encouraged.

He got back up and she lightly held her arms around his waist, uncomfortable that Poppy was shifting around snorting.

As they waited for the others to get acclimated with their rides, Chann turned and asked tentatively, "What's your name?"

"Amana." She smiled demurely, catching his eyes. He blushed, almost unnoticeable on his tan skin, "I'm friends with Pokkle, the guy on the pinto."

"Your leader." He observed. "It's pretty rare having groups come into our country." He added.

"I've noticed. But what about you? What made you decide to become a guide for visitors?" She asked.

"Well Anchaly and I are from Chomreal, it's a small village where we'll be staying tonight. Since it's pretty close to the border I sometimes met visitors when I was young. In Chomreal, everyone has similar problems, food, water, shelter, fights between husband and wives… no one has big dreams or ambitions like you guys do. And Anchaly and I enjoy learning about new things about the world, we're pretty rare around these parts." He explained lightheartedly.

Once Pekuda finally got over his apparent fear of his horse. The group all started trotting, following Anchaly through the green hills which were still glistening with the morning's dew as the sun peaked out from the horizon.

"So will you guys stay with us our whole journey?" Amana asked Chann.

"Anchaly can't but if you want me to stick around I can, happily." He answered in his honey toned voice.

"Aw, of course we want you to stay with us Chann. I just don't know Pokkle's entire plan right now."

"Oh well we can talk about that once we get to town alright?"

"Yeah." She confirmed. Amana liked Chann, he was eager, kind-hearted, and uncommonly handsome. Additionally, his presence would probably stop Pekuda's flirtly advances, which were entertaining but unneeded.

Throughout the day, Amana and Chann were inseparable, she just felt pulled to him and his sunny charms. She learned how he was raised to become a fisherman but rejected the profession once he met a group of expeditioner when he was a teenager. She found out about how he laughed when she teased him and would then tease her in return. She told him about her job in HR for the Hunter Organization and how she used it to travel, the truth as far as anyone else knew. That talked about the poverty back in Amana's home in Meteor City and the hardships in his home. Chann never talked about the mysterious communist NGL regime directly, but it was clear that it was a sore spot for him and his people.

The two of them continued chatting until they reached Chomreal, which Chann explained meant slope in an older native language. The moniker was accurate, as Amana observed the village erected near a river falling into a large lake a few miles in the distance. The area was gorgeous, practically untouched by anything besides farms and a few wooden windmills that her guide pointed out the turbines were in fact actually called gristmills and were for milling grain.

Sparking water, forests, and rice paddies surrounded them in all directions and suddenly Amana felt a little overwhelmed and sentimental. "Where I grew up, there weren't any trees at all, it was a wasteland, destroyed by the people long ago. Your home is the opposite, it's wonderful." She told Chann.

"It's definitely beautiful, but there's trade backs of course. For the price of natural beauty, you get global communication and technology I could only dream of." He said wistfully.

Amana smiled and wondered if she could smuggle Chann across the border with her on their way out, possibly, but the culture shock while interesting might be too grating for the poor guy.

Anchaly stopped her pace suddenly and gathered them all and raised her voice over the wind, "Let's head to the stables and then get some rest. Tonight is a night of welcoming into our country and hearty meal." She grinned widely.

Pokkle, Pekuda, and Balda cheered, the men did love their meat and word got around during their day's journey that dinner tonight would be traditional, meaning fish, beef, and delicious soups. Amana couldn't wait to try it all, she'd learned during her time getting to the Hunter Exam's years ago that the rural indigous food can be the most delicious.

"If you help cook with us, I'll teach you how to make Saku Dumpling and Num Pong and Num Kong, also known as you all as donuts." He smiled at her knowingly as she had shared her love of sweet foods during lunch.

"Oh my word." Amana gasped. "Yes. Chann I'd love too, your so sweet."

Chann, having lost all previous shyness throughout the day, smirked as Pokkle often did, "I know." But that smug facade fell easily and soon all that was left was a shy smile.

END

notes: We get to meet Chann! Oh and the rest of the expedition party: Pokkle :) Ponzu, Balda, Pekuda, and their other guide, Anchaly. I had fun writing Chann and Amana's distant conversation with Shalnark, I imagine them as childhood friends that don't really talk anymore. Also, Chomreal (the town) means slope, as they are around a _watershed _(a play on words with watershed's other meaning.)


	3. Chapter 3: Chomreal: The Watershed

The food during dinner that night were exquisite. The salty sweet pungent flavors of freshly caught catfish cooked in a marinade over rice, fermented sweet earth snakehead fish in rice wraps, soft and fresh bittermelons in a sweet and sour soup, green lemongrass curry, rice noodles with fish sauce and herbs with coconut, and sweet tender barbequed beef. Those flavors were so rich and diverse, so unlike the bland food from her childhood.

Pekuda and Balda were delighted with the fish and meats and the sauces garnishing them. They all laughed when Pekuda made a mess of himself stuffing everything down at once like a starved man. Chann had laughed heartily and told them Pekuda was doing it right, "It's the best way to show Anchaly your appreciation." He'd said, "I know like it might look like a lot but aunties like her get worried when the food isn't finished."

Then Amana really took in how much food Anchally, her children, Chann, and she had helped prepare. It was too much for the dozen mouths at the table, but somehow it was mostly finished by the end of the night. She was stuffed but satisfied, after savoring the sweet, piquant, and tangy flavors. Amana thought that this once, though the desserts were amazing and new to her palate, the main meals took the cake for blowing her mind away.

After everyone had gone to bed, Chann tugged her to the outside while they were feeling tender. On their way out, she caught Ponzu's knowing glance. Ponzu smiled at her as she made her way to the bedrooms.

Amana smiled back at the retreating Ponzu. She felt bubbly and happy around the Chann and followed him. They'd sat on the slightly dewy wooden patio looking at the hills and mountains catching the last of the sun on the ridges.

"We're heading South-East tomorrow past that tree line over there." He said softly, directing her gaze to his eyes. His arms held her sitting next to him and she basked in his quiet warmth. Evenly unconsciously, her nen picked up orange feelings of protection and calmness that eased her.

"Have you made your decision yet? Will you join us?" Amana asked, heart in her throat. Chann had quickly become close to her and she wished he could accompany their group.

"I think so. I want to be with you." He said huskily, making her smile. Chann was different from cold scheming men she been around the past few years. Ruthless businessmen and their spoiled and calculating sons, socialites and ladder-climbing politicians, even as a young child, many children were tough and hardened to survive. Chann was warm. He let people in honestly and was loved by the people of his town. He was like a light to her and not just because of his positive emotions and intent, it was because she felt safe and happy around him.

(Something short and sweet)


End file.
